Tales of Transylvania
by Ima Little Black Rain Cloud
Summary: I noticed theres not a Transylvania in Hetalia. so i made one introducing Victoria Valentine Krikland rated m for lemons
1. Rated M for Mature

Antonio stared as his lover swished her ass from side to side gaze intent on the screen in front of her head set on as she was bent over the ottoman. Her usual corset was gone a strapless sports bra in its place showing off the decadent planes of her stomach and flowing down to a pair of black spandex shorts that clung to her thighs for dear life. He groaned trying to ignore the tightening of his pants as she shouted orders to her team.

"Alfred get Gil's flank I'll be fine on my own!"  
>Toni glared before getting an idea getting up from the couch and heading to the wifi modem in their bed room pulling the plug he listened for the tell tale swear word about to flow our of the Transylvanian's mouth.<br>"WHAT THE FUCK?! TONI?"  
>He smirked opening his mouth to reply.<br>"Yes my love?"  
>"Are you in the bedroom?"<br>"Yes whats wrong my little cirro?"  
>"The wifi out will you take a look at it for me?"<br>" Si. I will." walking out of the room without a second glance he popped back into the living room to find her in the same spot  
>"Sorry babe the company's having some tech troubles... but why don't you come play a game with me instead?" Tori looked up and before she knew it Toni was already behind her pulling her into his lap.<p>

" You know you've been a naughty little chica ignoring me for your little war games..." Tori respond with a moan as Toni ground himself against her nimble hands discarding the underwear to the side.  
>"Shaking your ass like that..." Tori said nothing as Antonio slid his hands to her full chest both hands rubbing the nipple to attention ripping moan after panting moan as he torchered the sensitive nubbs. He kissed her neck taking time to suck each spot and leave a nice string of red love marks. He watched as the game restart its self and her charter come back on the screen. Tugging off the spandex shorts he picked up the controller handing it to her.<br>" You wanted to play so play but you shouldn't make any noise love or they might find out your doing something naughty." He waited till she hit the start button to slide into her relishing into the groan that rumbled from her chest.

"Freu are you okay was that a moan?" Asked Gilbert clearly though the head set.

"Y-y-yeah in fine..." her voice was shaky as she fought back another moan. Toni was thrusting in to her with a steady pace occasionally rolling his hips against her g-spot for an added measure. As the shooting and climax reached so did she she shouted orders at both her team mates and her lover. In a split second he'd bent her over the ottoman thrusting into her with everything he had both of them a panting sweat sticking hair to their foreheads as his pace increased. Soon she couldn't take much more and pulling the mic away from her mouth she panted out to him taking her eyes off the screen to look behind her. Her golden eyes were darkened by lust to a deep shade of amber like whiskey in a crystal glass. They stared into Toni's emerald green begging for release. With smirk he complied and with one last shape thrust deep inside they both shattered like the shards of a broken mirror exploding around each other. Toni felt himself spill his load inside her as she screamed his name at the top of her lungs Toni's finger teased her clit milking her orgasum for all of its worth. Gilbert and Alfred's snide comments could be herd but Tori swiftly ended the game tossing the controller onto the abandoned couch turning she kissed the spanish man sweetly before pushing him down and snuggling up next to him on the soft carpeted floor.  
>"Mmm…Toni?"<br>"…Yeah?"  
>"You unplugged the wifi didn't you?"<br>"Si."  
>"You know their gonna have something to say right?"<br>"Si. Mostly because they don't get to have Call of Booty… but I do."  
>"Toni?"<br>"Yes chica?"  
>"We can do round two if you promise never to make that joke again." Toni chuckled at her statement tugging a blanket and pillow off a chair to his left and situating themselves for a nap.<br>" As you wish."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed please review!<p> 


	2. Viva la Lemon

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR VIVA LA VIDA BY COLDPLAY

* * *

><p>Ludwig glared across the table at both the purssian and the brit as the only empty chair was that of Translvainya Or Victoria Valentine Kirkland as her Human name was lover or one sister of the other. Gilbert gave another sigh running a hand though already messy hair before in walked Tori eyes closed and singing to the song blasting though her ear buds.<p>

"I used to rule the world  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<br>Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>Sweep the streets I used to own "<p>

Not noiticeing the look of death Ludwig was sending her she took her seat next to her brother content on singing the next line.

"I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<br>Listen as the crowd would sing  
>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<p>

One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand"<p>

By this point the germen looked like he was going to lay a 14 krt gold egg or two but his brother beat him to it. Sliding across the table he grabbed Tori by the hand causing to open her golden eyes as Gilbert began to sing along.

"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>Once you go there was never<br>Never an honest word  
>And that was when I ruled the world"<p>

Their voices were like birds taking flight. Strong, Confident and Free. The nation's watched in awe as they complemented each other Gilbert on harmony while Tori was on Melody. Smiling as Gilbert swung her into a waltz their movements were like water fluid and swift they completed one another and as they awed their audience further on their dream like state he took on the next line on his own his voice like cello stings deep with a tone that ribboned off the walls.

"It was the wicked and wild wind  
>Blew down the doors to let me in<br>Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
>People couldn't believe what I'd become<p>

Revolutionaries wait  
>For my head on a silver plate<br>Just a puppet on a lonely string  
>Oh, who would ever wanna be king?"<p>

It seemed like the whole world had stop to watch the two of them but Ivan found himself joining in around the same time as Arthur and quite a few other cuntreys.

"  
>I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing<br>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<br>My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word  
>But that was when I ruled the world"<p>

Ludwig stopped and stared at the two the way his brother held the girl as if she would shatter like glass. Blue met Red and for a moment Ludwig let go or control let them have this moment.

Gilbert dipped her at the songs end claiming her lips with his pulling her up right he pulled them out of the room and for once Ludwig said nothing he smiled and continued the meeting but softer.

Smiling softly the prussian pulled the girl with him further down the hall into an empty meeting room. Laying her down on the table capturing her lips once more his hands unlacing her corset while her gentle fingers stiped him of his jacket. He smiled down at her red getting lost in the deep sea of gold watching as they were fanned by full ebony lashes .

His eyes took ever detail in the slight swell of her dark rose petal lips the way her hair splayed under her like a bottle of spilled ink the curve of the pale skin of her jaw Gilbert wanted to keep this picture of her for the rest of his life. He unbuttoned her blouse while she undid his dress shirt delicate hands trailing across his chest sending a slight shudder though him. Tori wore no bra so Gilbert was face to face with the beasts that almost rivaled Ukraine taking the left nipple into his mouth he sucked on it until her fingers threaded themselves in his hair.

Bringing his hand down he slid his hand down removing her belt and pants as his other join his mouth at pleasuring her nipples pulling, sucking and squezeing them untill her pantied were soked with the juice of her arousal. Pulling away he unbuckled his own trousers pulling them down along with his boxers his eyes flicked up to hers and with a nod he pushed in to her. She gasped stopping him in his tracks his eyes scanning over every inch of her face for any sign of pain.

"Did i hurt you?" He asked lips a breath away from her own.  
>"Only when you stopped." She kissed him as he pushed in full the both of them letting out a moan.<br>" Oh feru" he groaned his thrusts getting deeper and harder." your like liquid velvet."

She sniled and began to meet the pounding thrusts their breaths becoming full blown pants their names rolling of the others tongue in a jumble a gasps like an archer he hit her g-spot causing her to cum in a rush around him his name a cry on her lips dragging Gilbert to cum his hot seed filling her.  
>They smiled at each other while he whispered "I love you"<p>

* * *

><p>WHOO HOO! TWO DOWN! :D<p>

HOPE YOU ENJOYED LEAVE A REVIEW!


	3. Bitches

The room was silent Romano stared at his hand and the bright red print if left on Tori's cheek his voice soft as he broke the silence.  
>"Remember who you are Bitch"<br>The room shot into chaos people yelling and rushing before stopping as the sound of tinkling laughter filled the room. All eyes turned to Tori as she stopped golden eyes meeting Lovino's intense glare.

" Bitch. A malicious or spiteful woman.  
>To be lewd or immoral, A classification of women as no more than dogs in heat, a pack of bleeding wolves ripe for the taking.<br>_**BITCH IS WORSE THAN WHORE**_!  
>Rather be over sexualized then outspoken.<br>You told me that I have too many opinions that my mother forgot to teach me that young women _must **EARN the right to speak them.**_  
>You told me that I must soften my skin <em>until the world bitch can crack me.<em>  
>Bitch is the epithet thrown at me when I do not fit into any of the boxes, when I break the rules if being a lady, when I <em><strong>scare<strong>_ you when I step out of my place.  
>Bitch is the five letter slap to put me in my place , to keep me contained an example to all women: <span><em><strong>BEWARE OF THE BITCH.<strong>_"

Lovino flinched like he had been slapped but she kept going flowing like the current of a rapid river dragging her ex boyfriend down with each word.

Spreed your legs before opening you mouth  
>Keep our ideas to ourselves<strong><em> but our bodies fresh meat.<em>**  
>Call me bitch between the sheets.<br>Men like you use this word when it is convenient, **_when it is sexy,_** when it is skin-tight and fitted.  
>Men like you should not act like a bitch.<br>Bitch is timid  
>Bitch is weak<br>Bitch is inheritably female  
>Bitch can be pushed over, held down ,<strong><em> DOMESTICATED.<em>**  
>Bitch is given to women as defence, a weapon we use against our own<br>retribution for the wounds it left us with  
>I have been called a bitch<em><strong> to destroy any strength I had left<strong>_.  
>We give these 5 letters the power of destruction, a uncliped grande weighing heavy on our tounges and I have never seen anger leave such a smooth cut.<br>A bitch knows this war _**cannot be won with more female blood shed.**_  
>A bitch the power in this word<br>A bitch knows the damage it can do  
><span><em><strong>The damage it has already done<strong>_  
>Am i a bitch if i am forceful? If I am strong? If I speak before spoken to?<p>

She seemed to laugh at the next line a power coursing itself though her veins and filling her body. For once in her life she felt like the strong beautiful woman she appeared to be. That with each word was like a new feather added to her clipped wings readying them for flight once more.

I have never been good at keeping my mouth shut  
><span><em><strong>I will not keep my mouth shut.<strong>_  
>A bitch knows her voice , knows how to howl with a wolf pack in her throat. A bitch is honest , a bitch doesn't fallow the rules; <strong><em>Demands<em>** to know who wrote them.  
>Rules are weak<br>Rules are pray  
>I am alpha female ,<em><strong>I am fur on fire<strong>_  
>I am roaring tornado combusting misogynist mountains to dust.<br>crushed bones and gutted patriarchy carious  
><em><strong>We bleed to survive<strong>_ _**YOU bleed to keep up.**_"

She seemed to snap as she grabbed Lovino by his tie holding him at eye level as she continued oblivious to the hot tears of anger pouring down her cheeks.

"**And YES** I do kiss me mother with this mouth  
>Who do you think taught me how to say no?<br>sharpened my teeth?  
>Prepared me for war?<br>**I've got binders FUUUULL of bitches!**  
>Bitches who want their 23 cents back<br>Bitches with centuries of trauma being written from our wounds.  
>The carnage woman inherit Life lines on our palms act as mass graves in this massacre. We are birthed in to blood bath.<br>Bitches will not drown silently.  
><em><strong>You cannot maim my flesh something I have already branded myself<strong>_  
>Women have been waiting<br>Bitch is impatient  
>Bitch is teeth bared and growling<br>Bitch is starving  
><em>Bitch will hunt you<em> , **_out run you,_ _suck the marrow from your bones, feed you to her children_**  
>Sharpen our voices <strong>until you can hear us<strong>  
>Thicken our skin when you use the word against us<br>_**AS IF IT COULD STOP US**_  
>Bitch is the least you are losing your grip on<br>My **_voice_** does not belong to you  
>My <em><strong>body<strong>_ does not belong to you  
>Bitch does not belong to you<br>_**I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!"**_

Finished she tossed Lovino to the floor head held high as she turned her back to him. He glare at her back for a moment sneaking a glance at his brother eyes opened fixed his older brother with a glare so sharp it could split atoms. Lovino pulled himself off the floor and walked out of the room marking his exit of the house with a sharp slam.  
>Tori lasts about six seconds before slumping to the floor in body racking sobs. Francis to everyone's amazement slipped past Elizabetha and kneeled in front of her pulling her hands from her face and using both thumbs to rub the tears from her cheeks he spoke in a gentle voice his accent curling around each word adding a calming measure no one else could provide.<br>" Non non Mon Ange do not cry. You were right in everything you said. A man who strikes a woman as beautiful as you or any woman is not a man at all Mon Amour. Now" he said brushing a lock of hair from her face " Can a get a smile?" Tori lifted her gaze from the ground giving the frenchman a small smile. Content Francis replied "Thank you Mon Ange may i have a kiss?" While everyone opened their mouths to object Tori leaned forward pulling the french man into a long delicious kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I sadly do not own the slam poem used here or know the orginal aothurs if you ask i will send you the video from which i copyed it from but the poem is theirs and they recive all credit<strong>_


End file.
